


Back to: 1780

by Lagopusalopex



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, lafayette - Fandom
Genre: Historical, Historical Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagopusalopex/pseuds/Lagopusalopex
Summary: Alyssa founds herself in a situation that many would call a dream and many others a nightmare. She's obligated to give up on the life she always knew to get used to live a completely different one, how will things go for her?This is a "historical", with a bit of fantasy, fan fiction based on Broadway's Musical: Hamilton, written by Lin-Manuel Miranda.Originally this story wasn't meant to be a Character x Character so I won't anticipate any future possible couples.Just so you know, the story is not meant to be historical accurate so if that bothers you, you're warned.((Ps. English is NOT my first language so I apologise in advance for grammar or any other kind of mistakes, thank you for understanding and feel free to correct me))





	Back to: 1780

"Morning ma'" I said as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting on a chair watching I tv while drinking coffee.  
As every morning she would wake up early and make breakfast for the three of us. 

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" She smiled at me while talking.  
I love my mom very much. She's always so kind and lovely. She can put me in a very good mood just by saying a few words.  
I struggle talking to her about me though. She's a very busy woman, she's rarely at home and when she is, she tries to rest.  
Her health is not very good. Stress leads her to breakdowns and proper health problems so I decide not to tell her that is more than a week that I've been sleeping only 2 hours per night and I constantly feel ill. My whole body hurts from lack of sleep and I can barely keep my eyes open during the day. 

"I slept well, thanks. Is there any coffee left?"  
I kissed her on the cheek and went to the sink to drink a glass of water. 

"Yes, there should be enough for a cup." She answered still sipping hers. 

"Did Evan leave already?"  
Evan is my mom's husband. My dad left me when I was just a little kid and never came back. More than once my mom tried to give me an explanation but it all sounded like excuses to me.  
Several years later, my mom started dating this man.  
He's really nice with both she and I and I'm happy that she's happy and finally have the man she deserves and not someone who will run away from his responsibilities; but no matter how happy she was I never considered Evan a father. He started being a part of my life when I was nine so I was already aware that I didn't have a dad and convinced my young self that I didn't need one. 

"He did. He bought some croissants for breakfast. There's the one you like." I instantly smiled. Croissant with vanilla cream in the middle was probably my drug. 

"Remind me to thank him." I said attacking the box containing the croissants.  
She laughed and then turned back to the tv again.  
I got my coffee, my drug and went to the living room. I had to study.  
I had an important biology test the next day and I barely opened my book the last few days.  
I started reading the words while drinking but my sight kept becoming blurry and my head started spinning. This is not right. Maybe I should tell her. I can't keep going like this, I'm going to die. 

I sighed and got up. "Mom?" I called. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Mom!" I yelled. Nothing. Maybe she went to buy something. Great. It was weird, she usually tells me when she has to leave.  
I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my notifications.  
I had tons of messages, I hadn't answer to anyone since yesterday afternoon, didn't feel like it. 

Bea: Victor just asked me out!  
Bea: Are you seriously going to ignore me right now?  
Bea: You are like the worst friend ever.  
Vocal Message from Bea. 

I shook my head and answered apologising and pretending to be happy for her. Truth is I don't like Victor.  
Bea is one of my closest friends, I've known her my whole life and she deserves way better than him.  
I know what Vic's looking for, anyone with a brain would know, even Bea knows but she's had a crush on him since middle school. 

I Answered to a couple of other messages from friends of mine and lay down on my couch.  
Without even realising I fell asleep.  
I was so tired.  
I was finally sleeping, still I wasn't.  
I was in this annoying state of semi-sleeping. I was aware I was asleep but I wasn't resting.  
After what it seemed minutes to me but could have been hours, I felt someone touching my arm. 

"Alyssa. Alyssa, honey, wake up." My mom was standing next to me. "Are you ill?" She looked concerned. I usually never sleep if not at night, unless I'm sick or about to get sick. 

"No. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well today." I answered as I got up and went back to the table. I had to study.  
I was graduating in only a couple of months and I've been study so hard these last two years, too hard to screw everything up with the final tests. 

I spent the whole afternoon and evening studying biology and European History. I was so tired but I was proud of myself because I did it. 

"Hey, Alyssa. How are you?" I jumped a little bit when I heard Evan's voice coming from behind me. 

"Hello. I'm okay. How was your day?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to smile at him. 

"Fine. Thanks for asking." He smiled and walked away. Evan was a business man so sometimes he just had to leave even if it was Sunday. 

Decided to take a break I went over to the kitchen to help my mom with dinner. I skipped lunch so I was starving. In fact I didn't really help her cook but ate everything she'd put on the table.

When dinner was finally ready I started to feel sick and nauseous.  I wasn't really interested in food anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep. But of course I had to do the dishes.  
I almost fell asleep while doing them and as soon as I finished I dragged myself to bed.  
I needed rest so bad.  
But, as predictable, as soon as my head touched the pillow my eyes opened wildly. Great.  
I started fighting with myself internally, I needed sleep but my stupid brain wouldn't work with me. I was too afraid of having those horrible nightmares again.  
I couldn't stand them, sometimes it seemed better not to sleep instead of having them. Of course that lasted until the next morning when I couldn't even walk from how tired I was. 

In my dreams I would see a man dying and me on the floor, in front of a fire place, crying myself to sleep with someone hugging me, trying to comfort me.  
That was the usual nightmare but not the worst one.

In The other nightmare I'd see myself on a bed, about to die, all alone and feeling tremendously guilty and sad. Then I'd start panicking in my sleep but the me of the dream would just be there, quiet and steady.  
The same person comforting me in the nightmare of the dead man would stand by my side and look at me with sympathy.  
The worst thing about those nightmares wasn’t the nightmares themselves but the panic and fear that would fill my body, at the point that would make waking up harder and harder. 

I closed my eyes tight to chase away the thoughts and convincing myself that there was nothing to be afraid of, they were only nightmares after all.  
After a long time trying to turn my brain off I finally fell asleep. Wishing to have a nice dream, even just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is just an introduction chapter, of course, the real story begins with the next one.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
